Exact Opposites
by LoonyLovegood9909
Summary: Two girls. Both the opposite of each other. Best friends. Both going to Hogwarts. But what happens when they get mixed up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron? Absolute Chaos is the answer! R
1. Chapter 1

Two first-year girls raced across platform 9 3/4. One was Esencha Cassia. She was tall, as tall as her counterpart, and wore an all-white outfit, complete with a long shirt with puffy arms and a short skirt over stockings and rainboots. Her long ponytailed hair slapped her thin waist, and her large grey eyes looked all the bigger behind circular glasses. A coal-black rat clung to her head as she ran.

Her friend was Andromeda Von Brean. She was the complete opposite of her friend. Her short black hair stuck up in spikes, and her intelligent green eyes glanced everywhere. She wore an all-black out fit with a t-shirt, short jeans that just hit her knees, and knee-high hightops. A white rat clung to her shoulder.

"C'mon 'Dromeda! We're gonna be late!" Yelled the angelic-looking girl.

"I'm coming!" The devilish-looking girl shot back.

They both jumped onto the train with their bags just as the doors were going to close.

Andromeda glanced around nervously, and her friend caught it.

"Stop being so nervous, 'Dromeda! We're going to _Hogwarts_! The best school of magic around! What's got you hyped up?"

"Well..." She looked at her friend, "Es, what happens if we end up in different houses?"

This made her friend think. Esencha smiled defiantly, "Then we still hang out! We'll still have _some _classes together, won't we?"

"Yeah, maybe..."

"C'mon, let's go find somewhere to sit."

* * *

**Later...**

Andromeda yanked open a compartment door. Three people sat within, one, the girl, looked like she was going to stand up.

"Can we sit here?"

"We?" The red-haired boy said.

Andromeda moved over, revealing Esencha. Both boys stared at the beautiful girls asking for seats.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Thanks." The girls said together.

They shuffled in and hauled their bags above their heads, onto the racks and sat.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Neither girl looked surprised.

"I guessed." Esencha stuck out her hand to all three, "Esencha Cassia. This is my rat, Andy. She's a girl, despite the name." She pointed to the black rat.

Andromeda did the same, "I'm Andromeda Von Brean. This is Essa. She's a girl too." She pointed to her white rat.

"So are the rat's named after each other?" Ron Weasley said, "This is Scabbers."

"Yeah." The girls said in tandem.

"Oh." He said.

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2

Esencha and Andromeda sat silently until the snack cart came by.

Esencha smiled, "Food?"

"Food." Her friend confirmed.

They seemed to order over half of the contents of the cart, and Harry, the other half.

Having become comfortable with the others in the car, they chattered away like typical teens.

"So we know about _you_ Harry, but what about you guys?" Esencha gave off a huge, gleaming smile.

"Er...Umm..." Ron stuttered.

"_I'm_ a muggle-born." Hermione said huffily.

"Really? That is sooo cool! What's it like?" Esencha leaned forward, "'Dromeda, don't you think this is cool?"

"Completely, but if you remember, I grew up with muggles too, so I'm used to it." She conjured up a small music player and held it to her ear.

"Okaaaay... Whatever."

Hermione looked fairly startled that anyone would care about a muggle life, much less one as regal looking as Esencha.

"Well...Um...We use phones, and erm... walk or drive everywhere."

"Really? No brooms?"

"None."

"Hmmm. Well Andromeda and I are fairly good on brooms, but she's better than me by a ton."

Andromeda smirked. " Because you keep falling off."

"Or was I pushed?" She gave a knowing smile.

"You've been reading too many Quibblers."

"Maybe..."

The other three watched this sibling like fight in fascination. How could two people who looked and acted so different be so close?

A voice knocked them from their watch.

"Hey, Ron. You didn't explain anything to us." Andromeda gave him an accusing stare.

"Oh! Erm... Well, not much about me. I'm a Weasley. And that's about it."

"Nice..." The devilish girl looked rather amused.

"Yeah..." He fiddled with his wand.

"Anyway... Harry you haven't said much. What's up?" Esencha looked actually interested.

"I swear, the attention span of a termite." Andromeda mumbled, smiling.

Esencha ignored her, "Well?"

"Well, I'm just excited to be here." He thought the girl looked amazing. Brilliant even.

"Me too!" Suddenly her gaze shifted to the now dark window. She rushed to it, pressing her hands against the glass, "We're here!"

They looked out. A castle loomed magnificently in the distance.

"Wow." Harry murmured.

The new girls looked at each other, "This is going to be the start of something," They said together, "We know it."


End file.
